The Crimson Ticket 5x01
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: This fanfic AU is based on the Mentalist season 5 promo. Most of the promo is Jisbon's based so is this story so ENJOY ;


_Author's note : This is the first chapter of the this fanfic. *SPOILER ALERT* It is based on the Mentalist 5x01 promo so if you have not seen it yet don't read this or watch it first. I tried as much as possible to stick to the main quotes and plot of the story even tought most of it is made up throught my eligible imagination ;))_

Next chaper is almost based on the promo and will a little bit focus more on the other characters and the CBI investigation. But don't worry there will still be a lot of Jisbon in it xDD

The Crimson Ticket (Chapter 1 – Kiss Me)

In the space of a week, everything in her mind had changed ; her life had taken a full-speed turn to the road of anger and her heart had been crushed along the way. Lisbon was fully aware of the consequences of Jane's revenge quest againts Red John, but she never would expect he would hurt her in the process.

When she had heard those venomous words coming out of Lorelai's spiteful mouth, she had swallowed hard, carrying a look of profound confusion hoping that "he" would dare to deny it.

Even when she saw the crooked smile hanging on his lips and the glimmer of complicity in his eyes, she had still hoped she didn't have to take the women's words for granted.

Despite the sense of betrayal she had felt when he left her alone in the interrogation room with this monster in front of her, she had put the the feeling in the back of her head, armored herself from the aftershock and proceeded the interview reluctantly.

Two weeks had passed by now. Cases at the CBI flew by like usual ; the most recent one involved a nice young lady killed in a runaway fair with only a red ticked in her hand and no trace of evidence of some sort. The perfect crime. Not too mention the imminent undertaking of their new boss, a certain dark-haired alpha female named Alexa Shultz with a highly developped sense of discipline.

Lisbon immediately had the unpleasant feeling the new FBI senior agent woudn't be found of Jane's insipid feeling towards respect of the rules and his unorthodox methods.

Everything for her had almost went back to normal except for one little detail. After, she had heard Lorelai mention Jane was her "lover", Lisbon wasn't sure she could put the imaginary blindfold anymore. A part of her desesperately wanted to believe that her consultant would never engage in a romantic relationship with one of Red John's friend but another part craved for truth.

Unfortunately, every of her attempts to bring the subject into words with Jane about the nature of his relationship with Lorelai had kicked in the wild.

Instead, Jane had decided his only way of communicating Lisbon his encounters with Lorelai would be to record on the phone every of his conversations with the women.

Even tought she had agreed when Jane had _strictly_ forbid her presence during his interviews with Lorelai, the growing curiosity building inside of her had became her worst enemy.

One afternoon while the team was working their newest case, Lisbon caught Jane leaving the bullpen without warning. She knew only too well where her consultant had planed to go. Locking herself in her office, she handled her phone receiver and dialed Jane's cellphone so she could ear what he was saying to Lorelai.

Lisbon couldn't expect a more casual chat between Jane and one of Red John's disciple. Even tought the women's nimble skill to avoid Jane's recurring center of attention, Lisbon knew for a fact, Jane would learn more from her than he would admit.

But Patrick Jane wasn't a fool. Despite Lisbon's precautions to not let him know she was listening to his conversation, Jane had anticipated wickedly her tentative and seek to it. From any point of view, the absence of visual context would mislead anyone with a narrow perspective.

In fact, while Jane was seducing Lorelai using her bittersweet childlike _love_ towards him, the words spoken through his cellphone were those of an interview tape with Lorelai which he had "previously" recorded a while ago.

Jane knew it was a dangerous game to play ; a mean con for a friend like Lisbon. But as far as one could understand, his twisted desire to catch his nemesis always seemed to prevail against his long run affection towards the only one he truly cared about, Teresa Lisbon.

But as always, when it came to Red John his plan didn't worked as expected. When Jane had shut down his cellphone at the end of the recording, he made the fatal mistake ; he accidentaly pushed the wrong button causing the machine to twitch the speaker on the actual conversation.

In the space of seconds, Lisbon's world came crashing down. All she could ear was a bribe of information, but it was nonetheless something she could NEVER forget.

All she remembers was Jane's comment about his appreciation of his "time" passed with Lorelai and him whispering in a sensual voice "you need anything ?"

From there, everything went blank in Lisbon's mind from "kiss me" to the smooch sound of Jane's lingering mouth on Lorelai's.

For Lisbon it was too much to handle in such a short period of time. Her face went pale to livid and he shaky fingers held sill the phone for a while after she slowly put it down ; almost in slo-motion.

At this very moment, Lisbon knew she woudn't be able to stand the blissful ignorance on the matter anymore. So she took all of her strenght left and bashed out of her office to take a breath of fresh air. As expected, he short-coming path led her directly to a flushed Jane who was absent-mindedly making his way into the bullpen.

"Lisbon…I didn't expected you here" Jane lied as his left shoulder almost bumped into her

"don't lie to me" Lisbon said angrily poiting an accusing finger at him

"well, someone's not in a particular good mood today" Jane said in defense with his usual sarcastic tone

But before Jane could say anything more Lisbon interrupted him

"you kissed her" Lisbon almost yelled in way that she seemed to expect an answer

Jane's casual demeanor dropped low and his features earned sudden contempt

"I told you not to listen" Jane scarcely said

"I am not you girlfriend I'm an officer of the law" Lisbon retorqued anger showing visibly

"what is that supposed to mean Lisbon ?" Jane asked offended

"it means you don't get to call the shots…I'm the one in charge here not you and from now on you have to make serious amandements to this team do I make myself clear ?" she asked in a commanding tone

"clear" he said "anything else ?"

Lisbon's anger slightly dropped when Jane had showed some sense of cooperation

"yes" she hissed with her eyes curved before she took a long pause "did you sleep with her?" she asked

"excuse me ?" Jane said

"the question is simple…did you or did you not have sex with Lorelai ?" she asked again

Jane could see the flow of anger and determination into Lisbon's green pooled eyes. A part of him knew the truth would hit her like a burst in the guts but he also knew his deception skills were ineffective with her. He gasped for oxygen before he spoke.

"yes is the short answer" Jane admited

Jane saw Lisbon's eyes fluterred and then he new for sure he could see disappointment in them. A tingle took place in his heart and pinched the heavy pain in his chest. Hurting Teresa Lisbon was his least expected destination ; in times like those he only regreted to have someone like Red John restraining his life like a cannonball.

Lisbon sighed before she spoke "and all this time I went and protect you I even pulled the big strings while you were in Vegas scared as hell for your safety…I gave you the benifice of the doubt Jane and this how you thank me" she said

"Lisbon this has nothing to do with you" he said in defense while raising his voice

"yes it does" she interrupted him try to reach for his gaze

"you said it yourself you're not my girlfriend…" he strarts

Lisbon's head shift at his comment. Suddenly she regreted the splipping implication of her insinuation and ignored that he brought it up again. Sometimes she wondered if he could see through her for _real_ and used what he witnessed to mold her to his own will.

"you slept with the enemy" she said with a cracking voice

Jane's eyes widened in realization like she spoke the truth to him for the first time.

"just once" he said

"oh great now that makes everything better" she said it the most sarcastic tone she ever wore

"I didn't have a choice Lisbon" he sais his chest rising to the sudden rush of adrenaline "I knew she could lead me directly to Red John, she was a means to an end nothing else…" he said

"but still you kissed her when she asked you too" Lisbon interrupted him again "Why ? I just want to understand" she asked almost shouting

Jane sighed deeply and grabbed her arm gently leading Lisbon to the closest closed room. She didn't flinch but looked at him in awe before he finally looked at her. All signs of anger had dissapeared on his face replaced by visible distress.

"Jane would you mind telling me what's going on ?" she said

"I made a deal with her" Jane said now getting inches close to her

"what deal ?" she asked lips pursed and eyes wide oppened

"I give her what she wants in exchange of information about Red John. I must fulfil her every request and she would eventually offer him to me on a plate" he said with a low voice

"this is insane…" Lisbon said "how can you even know she can be trusted ? for what we know it is most likely to be a ruse from Red John, now was _just_ a kiss but what if she asks you to kill someone again ?"

"let me handle that" Jane said gently "I know exactly what I'm doing…besides I proved fair and square I would never arm you in the process" he said trying to reassure her

"maybe you already did" she admit him swallowing the huge gulp in her throat

For a moment, Jane swooped his glare into Lisbon's questionning eyes ; once again she felt he was reading a book at the bottom of her soul but she didn't dare to break eye contact. Maybe for once she truly wished he could see through her.

"jealousy is the primal dysfonction of all ages Lisbon" Jane told her

Jane was abnormally close to her and Lisbon could almost feel his breath across her skin. Every of his words and promises circled her like a charm ; she felt obnoxious. She cringed with embarrassement.

"what ? I'm not jealous" Lisbon said slightly blushing

Jane smiled to himself.

"Lorelai told me that when I was in the interrogation room with her" he admits

Lisbon muscles tensed and she mentally slapped herself to have jumped to such rapid conclusions.

"what do you think it means ?" Lisbon asked while clearing her throat

"it means Red John has a motive, a very personnal issue againts me. He wants to take away from me everything I truly cherish, it's a second nature" he told her honestly

Lisbon looked away be she still could feel his gaze at the back of her neck. She didn't say a word, but Jane knew what she was waiting ; it hung in the raw silence of their dispute.

"I'm sorry" he told her

Lisbon's eyes intersected with his taking his apologies with a wink of eyelids. Jane quickly stepped forward and posed a chaste kiss on her pinkish left cheek after he probed her every reactions.

Jane knew his actions had affected her when he saw the sharp expression of confusion and the lust on her features.

But he didn't gave her time to reply, time to focus nor time to place a word. All he saw was a nuzzle of nose and a bite of lips ; where he knew exactly she would have liked him to kiss her. Then he oppened the door, gave her one last silent look and closed it behind him.

Lorelai had asked him words for words what Lisbon's pride prevented her from asking. As he made his way to the bullpen to make himself a comforting cup of tea, he imagined the echos of her soft and husky voice pledding him so "kiss me"


End file.
